Catalyst TRADUCTION
by Elfia
Summary: Une chose peut changer votre esprit ou votre avenir.


**Auteur :** **Iamtwilightobsessed**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Etat de la fic : OS**

 **Etat de la traduction : terminée**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Twilight qui est l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à** _ **Iamtwilightobsessed-MP**_

 **Rating : M**

 **Résumé : Une chose peut changer votre esprit ou votre venir.**

 **NT : Voici une petite traduction qui traînait depuis un moment dans mes documents. Voici donc mon cadeau.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres traductions, sachez que _Love transcends time and oceans_ est complètement traduite et en cours de relecture (n'ayant plus de Beta la MAJ risque d'attendre un peu mais devrait être pour bientôt, j'espère pour avant les grandes vacances). **

**Bonne lecture.**

 **oOo**

 **Summer in La Push One-Shot for JBNP**

 **(Eté à La Push)**

 _ **Catalyst (catalyseur) :**_ _stimulation à changer_

 _Quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui produit un changement ou apporte un événement._

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Que puis-je faire » ai-je rétorqué.

Mon imprégnée va se marier avec mon ennemi mortel, elle est prête à se transformer en quelque chose que je chasse, chose que je suis obligé de tuer. Je savais cela et pourtant je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui enlever son bonheur, tel est l'imprégnation.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas fou de la regarder jeter sa vie. C'était la pire douleur que j'ai jamais ressenti. Même quand lorsque les os sont cassés et déplacés lors du premier changement, ça ne faisait pas aussi mal. Rien ne pourrait se rapprocher de la douleur que je ressentais en sachant que je perdais mon imprégnée dans la mort.

« Dis-lui qu'elle est ton imprégnée enculé. »

« Non ! » grondai-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligé d'être avec moi. Elle devait m'aimer de son propre chef ou pas du tout. Je savais que je l'affectais. Certaines choses sont indéniables, une simple question de biologie. Quand elle était près de moi son cœur s'accélérait, son odeur naturelle se renforçait. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur moi juste une seconde de plus. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le grondement de la camionnette de Bella résonna entre les arbres. Il interrompit mes pensées et les mots soigneusement choisis de la meute.

Plus son mariage approchait plus elle venait ici, je savais que c'était l'attraction de l'imprégnation. A ce niveau elle savait que c'était trop, sinon pourquoi serait-elle venue ? Je savais qu'elle combattait avec elle-même à chaque fois et pourtant elle continuait de faire le trajet jusqu'à La Push.

« Fait quelque chose pour elle putain. » dit mon frère de meute trop faiblement pour qu'un humain puisse l'entendre alors que Bella arrivait dans mon allée. La porte de son camion grinça quand elle s'ouvrit et se ferma sur elle. Je pouvais la sentir partout dans la cour, son parfum m'appelait, il me raillait.

Mes frères me regardaient, ils savaient combien c'était difficile pour moi à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait. Ils s'inquiétèrent, ils avaient peur de ce qu'il adviendrait de moi quand elle épouserait sa sangsue dans deux semaines. La fin de l'été, la fin de sa vie.

Son cœur s'arrêterait son corps chaud se transformerait en glace tout comme ses douces courbes qui deviendrait pierre. Elle allait mourir, elle allait devenir un tueur.

Elle ne sentira jamais la chaleur de la passion ne saura jamais la délicieuse odeur de sueur de son corps après avoir fait l'amour. Elle ne sentira jamais grandir la vie en elle.

Ses pas étaient prudents alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas trébucher sur le chemin menant à la porte, son coup contre elle était tranquille. « Entrez » cria un de mes frères, il savait que je n'avais pas la force de le dire.

Elle entra, elle avait l'air fatiguée et incertaine, mais nous savions tous qu'elle était tout simplement trop têtue pour admettre qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Cela m'a rendu furieux de savoir qu'elle passerait par le mariage aller jusqu'au bout de sa propre mort juste parce qu'elle n'admettait pas qu'elle avait tort. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans la sangsue.

Stupide, fille égoïste.

Elle regarda comme elle le faisait toujours, incertaine et prudente. Elle savait que la plupart de la meute ne l'aimait pas, pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas la haïr parce que je l'aimais. Quand elle mourrait alors se serait moi. Mon cœur serait répandu où je souhaiterais aller.

Nous avons fait notre chemin vers l'arrière où le foyer était allumé, l'odeur de viande remplissait la cour alors qu'elle grillait sur le feu. Juste autre chose qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais. C'était étrangement calme, pas silencieux, mais trop calme pour un rassemblement de meute. Nous étions chacun perdu dans nos pensées.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi je levais les miens en réponse, ses joues roses d'avoir été prises. Je pouvais entendre l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque alors que nos yeux se rencontraient.

Il m'appelait boum … boum … boum … comme les tambours appelaient nos ancêtres.

Bella tint mon regard une autre seconde avant de secouer la tête, se leva et s'enfuit dans la cuisine. J'étais presque à la porte avant de réaliser que je m'étais levé, et encore moins que j'avais marché à travers la cour.

Je me retournais pour regarder mes frères, à mon regard ils sortirent rapidement de la cour.

J'avançais vers la cuisine pour trouver Bella elle se penchait sur l'évier avec sa tête entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » elle me pris au dépourvu.

« Tout d'abord répond à une question pour moi. »

Elle ne leva pas la tête, elle ne me regarda pas, mais elle fit un petit hochement de tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu prête à mourir pour rien de plus qu'un mensonge ? »

« Q … Qu … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un mensonge ? »

« Tu ne veux pas mourir. » Je pouvais sentir la vérité dans mes paroles alors que je les disais.

« Je l'aime. »

« Peut-être que tu l'as été, mais plus maintenant. Tu es trop égoïste pour admettre la vérité. »

« C'est … C'est pas juste. » Elle se défendit paisiblement et sans aucun combat en elle alors qu'elle marchait loin de l'évier.

« Tu veux parler de ce qui est juste ? Tu es prête à dire adieu à ton père sachant que tu ne le reverras plus. Tu regardes ta mère croire au mensonge quand tu lui dis que tu la reverras bientôt. Ils auront à t'enterrer … ne penses-tu pas à ça ? »

Stupide, fille égoïste.

« Je … je … »

« Même plus égoïste que toi est ce putain de parasite. Il va drainer ta vie hors de toi … pour de bon cette fois et pour quoi ? » criai-je.

« Ss … stop. Réponds-moi, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu me regardes comme tu le fais ?' rétorquai-je. Je fis un pas vers elle et lui fit faire un pas en arrière.

« Je … je sais pas. » bégaya-t-elle.

« Si tu le sais, dis-le Bella. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça, je ne t'aime pas. Pas comme ça… »

« Qui essayes-tu de convaincre, moi ou toi ? »

« Arrêtes … il suffit d'arrêter. »

« Tu es une menteuse. »

« S'il te plait arrête. » plaida-t-elle alors qu'elle reculait contre le mur.

« Tu oublies que je peux entendre ton rythme cardiaque, il devient plus rapide quand tu me regardes. Je peux sentir ton odeur, chaque fois que tu es près de moi ton parfum devient plus fort. Tu peux mentir à tout le monde, mais surtout cesse de te mentir. » criai-je. Je me déplaçais pour me tenir en face d'elle, mes deux mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça. » chuchota-t-elle.

« MENTEUSE ! Tu n'es pas faible pour arrêter de jouer la victime. » grondai-je.

« Je … Je ne suis pas. »

« Conneries. Tu agis en faible parce que c'est la façon dont **il** a besoin de toi. **Je** ne veux pas que tu sois faible, **je** veux que tu sois forte. » admis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ma confession, son odeur forte et son rythme cardiaque plus rapide.

« Il ne peut pas te toucher, mais je peux. » je gémis alors que j'appuyais mon corps contre le sien. « Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu abandonnes. »

Je me penchais et léchais le bout de son oreille. Je sentis un frisson lui traverser le corps. « Tu dois savoir ce que c'est que d'être étourdie par un baiser, de perdre son souffle quand on fait l'amour. Tu dois savoir comment sent un baiser jusqu'à ce que tu sois épuisée sentir croître la vie dans ton propre corps. Tu dois vivre et aimer, ils sont pareils Bella » chuchotai-je dans son oreille, son odeur si forte que je pourrais presque y gouter.

Je tins ses yeux alors que je m'éloignais d'elle. Elle resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, à me regarder.

« Merde. » dis-je, j'arrivai sur elle et écrasais ma bouche sur la sienne. Je me séparais de ses lèvres et ne lui donnait aucun choix. J'emmêlais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je tirais juste assez pour la sentir. J'appuyais son dos contre le mur et appuyais mon corps contre le sien.

Je goutais chaque pouce de sa douce bouche. J'enroulais nos langues ensemble.

Je tirais en arrière quand mes poumons me brûlèrent du manque d'air et la regardais. Son visage rougit, ses lèvres gonflées et rouges.

« Voilà comment tu dois être embrassée, avec envie et comme tu veux. Pas comme une poupée fragile. » lui dis-je.

Elle se leva et me regarda. Avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, ses lèvres étaient de retour sur les miennes.

Je tirai en arrière et la regarda.

« Je ne suis pas ton vampire je ne vais pas te traiter comme du verre. Je ne vais pas reculer quand je voudrais te prendre et je ne vais pas te donner en retour une fois que je t'ai eu il vaut mieux que tu saches … ce que tu demandes. » je la prévins. Je pouvais sentir ma poitrine vibrer du grognement qui était à la surface.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux et cachés alors qu'elle me regardait. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de se lancer vers moi.

« Sois absolument sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » exigeai-je.

« Je le suis. »

« MERDE ! » criai-je alors que je la soulevais et prenait possession de sa bouche. Je nous conduisis à la table et la couchai. Je saisis sa chemise et la divisais en son centre, les boutons volèrent à travers la pièce dans des directions aléatoires. J'exposai son soutien-gorge et elle bougea ses mains pour se couvrir.

« NON ! Je veux te gouter, te toucher, et t'enculer. » lui promis-je et je poussai ses mains loin de son corps.

J'enlevai son soutien-gorge, ses seins petits et fermes, ses mamelons durcis sous mon regard. Je commençais à retirer son jeans de son corps lui laissant seulement sa culotte.

J'avais besoin, non envie de tout voir d'elle. J'atteignis les côtés de sa culotte et tirais. Ils se déchirèrent, la laissant nue devant moi. Je la regardais de haut en bas et je devais me rappeler de respirer. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

J'inhalais profondément, « Tu sens si bon putain. » Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le gémissement qui s'échappa ou le grognement qui sortait de mes lèvres alors que son parfum était sur moi.

Je saisis ses cuisses et la tirais vers moi. Je les mis dehors comme un triangle. Je me penchais pour capturer ses lèvres alors que je passais des mains fantômes sur ses côtés. Sa peau était incroyablement douce.

Je quittais ses lèvres. J'embrassai et suçai son cou. Je marquai sa peau et ne laissai aucun doute à qui elle appartenait vraiment. « **Mienne** » grognai-je sous une impulsion.

Je traçais une colonne de baiser de son cou à sa clavicule et dans la vallée entre ses seins. Ils rentraient dans le creux de ma main alors que ma bouche tirait et suçait son mamelon opposé. Mon autre main couvrit sa motte. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, l'excitation de son plaisir sur ma paume et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour son gout.

Je trainais ma bouche à son extrémité pour lui donner une attention égale. Je roulais son bourgeon entre mes lèvres. Alors que ses gémissements emplissaient l'air autour de nous, je mordis doucement son mamelon. Je caressais sa chatte avec mon doigt et grognai, Dieu qu'elle était mouillée. Je poussai un doigt en elle et sentit sa chair trempée.

« Oooooh » gémit-elle en se déplaçant contre moi.

J'embrassai son bas-ventre, lisse et plongeai ma langue dans son nombril et mettait un deuxième doigt dans sa soie mouillée. Merde, elle était serrée. Je pompais avec mes doigts pour ensuite abaissé ma bouche vers sa chatte dégoulinante.

« Tu as un gout de plaisir. » chuchotai-je puis je léchai de son cul à son clitoris. Je dus mettre mon autre main sur son bas-ventre pour la garder allongée. Son corps sursauta presque hors de la table alors que j'étouffais, léchais et mettais ma longue dans sa profondeur.

« OH PUTAIN ! » cria-t-elle alors que je tirai son clitoris dans ma bouche. Je suçai et déviai avec le bout de ma langue. J'enlevai ma main de son estomac, me penchai et déboutonnai mon short. Il tomba à mes pieds pendant que je travaillai son clitoris entre mes lèvres.

Je me levai alors que je sentais ses chairs commencées à se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Je tirai son cul au bord de la table et m'alignai avec son entrée.

« Es-tu sûre ? » lui demandai-je à bout de souffle.

« Oui … »

Dès que son corps commença l'impulsion, j'entrai en elle. Oh putain d'esprits, elle était serrée, chaude et humide comme l'enfer. Je me mordis les lèvres dans un effort de rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'est donnée le feu vert. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son sang de vierge et mon loup rugit.

« Bouge. » haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle enfonçait ses hanches contre moi.

Je me retirai de son corps et repoussai. Son dos vouté contre la table, et elle sentait si bien que je faillis venir dès la première minute.

Je pouvais sentir la sueur dégouliner sur ma poitrine et voir le mince éclat qu'elle laissait sur ma peau alors que je poussais, tirais et broyais son corps avec le mien.

Je sortis vite d'elle, la basculais, son dos était au ras de ma poitrine et je me poussais à l'intérieur d'elle. J'atteignis le bas entre nous et commençais à encercler son clitoris alors que je continuais à pousser. Je tirai le bout entre les doigts enflés. Avec mon autre main je saisis ses cheveux et les tirais sur le côté. Je léchai le creux entre son cou et l'épaule puis un peu vers le bas. Alors que sa peau éclatait sous mes dents, je poussais mon odeur en elle. Elle pulsa autour de moi, son liquide sucré se répandit et me couvrit.

« **Mienne** » hurlais-je et j'expulsai ma chaude et épaisse semence au fond de son corps.

Mes coups ralentirent et devinrent moins profond. Cela permis à la fois de me calmer avant de me retirer d'elle.

Je la tirai vers moi et regardai ses yeux encore vitreux. Je me sentis fondre mon loup ronronne de contentement de l'avoir fait nôtre.

« T … tu … tu m'as marqué. » vérifia-t-elle.

« Merde oui je l'ai fait. Je te l'ai dit qu'une fois que je te l'avais fait je ne te redonne pas. Tu es à moi. » lui rappelai-je. Je me sentis frissonner alors que je léchais ma marque.

« Allons nous laver ». J'enroulai ses jambes autour de ma taille et je nous conduisis à la salle de bain. Je mis de l'eau et mis Bella dans la baignoire et me mis derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était putain, qu'elle est la prochaine. » elle sourit.

« Ensuite, je vais te faire l'amour lentement et doucement, te prenant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser. » chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

J'enveloppai une serviette autour de ma taille et puis une autre autour du corps de Bella. Je la soulevai et la portai dans ma chambre. Je la mis au centre de mon lit et rampai sur un chemin jusqu'à son corps pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Sam. »


End file.
